Amor, Cambios y ¿mas amor?
by Rosalie Cullen2058
Summary: Cuando amas a alguien, te separan de esa persona, y te la vuelves a encontrar aun amandola, volverias con el. ¿Y si este estuviera totalmente cambiada?  POR FAVOR ENTREN ¡SOY NUEVA!
1. Prefacio

BELLA POV

Como todos los días después del colegio me dirijo al prado con mi amigo edward Cullen nos conocemos desde pequeños el sus hermanos alice y Emmet junto con los gemelos Rosalie y Jasper hale son mis mejores amigos

el es de quien en secreto estoy profundamente enamorada se k estoy muy chica como para sentir algo así de grande pero es la única forma de describir todos mis sentimientos hacia el sin embargo el no lo sabe y siento k no voy a ser correspondida por eso prefiero ser solamente su amiga; pero ya no aguanto guardar mas este secreto por eso mañana en su cumpleaños le voy a confesar todos mis sentimientos.

PERO NO CONTABA CON LO QUE ME ESPERABA EN CASA


	2. Chapter 2

EDWARD POV

Estoy saliendo de la escuela para así poder encontrarme de nuevo con bella mi mejor amiga y la de mi hermana también de la k estoy profundamente enamorado he pensado en decírselo y por fin me decidí a hacerlo mañana durante mi cumpleaños.

Últimamente a estado muy triste ya k las peleas entre sus padres han empeorado mucho trato de animarla en todo lo k puedo pero siento k a veces no es suficiente

FLASH BACK:

-ya no soporto estar en mi casa – me dijo llorando bella una tarde en el prado

- mis papas se la pasan peleando por cualquier cosa y no dejan de gritarse es horrible Edward , me despierto y escucho sus gritos me voy a dormir y me duermo escuchando los gritos

- tranquila se que las cosas van a mejorar no te preocupes – le respondí

Yo también estaba apunto de llorar con tan solo verla, no soporto verla tan triste y llorando

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sin embargo las cosas no han majorado y bella sigue igual de triste incluso siria que han ido empeorando desde ese dia


	3. Chapter 3

BELLA POV

Cinco minutos después de k llegue al prado apareció edward y otra vez como desde hace bastante tiempo no tarde ni dos minutos en echarme a llorar a sus brazos y de nuevo por lo mismo de siempre mis padres ya no se k hacer se la pasan todo el día peleando edward me dijo k las cosas iban a mejorar pero la verdad yo no lo creo ya k han ido empeorando.

- tranquila vas a ver que si va a mejorar – me dijo edward

- yo no lo creo anoche se pusieron a discutir de nuevo y sacaron el tema del divorcio ya no se que hacer- La dije echa un mar de lagrimas

- tranquila si sabes que no me gusta verte llorar así-

Pero edward yo no quiero que mis papas se divorcien –

-y no lo van a hacer. Mira olvidémonos de eso un rato de acuerdo-

Asentí me seque las lagrimas que había derramado y sonriendo le dije

- Esta bien de que quieres hablar eddie- sabía que no le gustaba ese apodo y se enojaría

- no me digas así bella sabes k odio ese estupido apodo que me puso emmet-

- si lo se pero me encanta hacerte enojar – le respondí

-pagaras por eso swan – se levanto con una sonrisa en su rostro y supe que estaba en problemas.

Me pare lo mas rápido k pude y eche a correr el me persiguió y cuando me alcanzo me empezó a hacer cosquillas y así pasamos el resto de la tarde riendo y platicando y por un rato logre olvidarme de todos los problemas de mi casa


	4. Chapter 4

BELLA POV:

Después de pasar el día entero con edward regrese a mi casa y me fui a dormir

pero me desperté después de un rato tras un sueño en el ke me separaban de

edward y ya no pude volver a dormir

Cuando escuche la puerta de la casa abrirse y a mi madre gritar:

-Es la cuarta vez esta semana que llegas borracho charlie- empezo mi madre

- Relajate rene solo fueron unos cuantos tragos con mis amigos mada para exagerar

- Ya estoy harta de ke todos los días llegues a muy altas horas de la noche por irte a tomar con tus amigos

- ese es mi problema en algo tengo ke ahogar todas mis penas por tu culpa-

- mi culpa tu fuiste el ke inicio arruinando nuestro matrimonio charlie tu y tu estupido trabajo dime si convives con nosotras no te la pasas encerrado en el trabajo-

- me la paso en el trabajo para mantenerte a ti y a esa mocosa ke SEGÚN es mi hija-

- como puedes decir eso claro ke es tu hija como puedes dudar yo si te he sido fiel en cambio yo lo dudo de ti-

- deja de decir tonterías ya me tienes harto con tus estupideces ya no las soporto

- Pues no te preocupes si ya no nos soportas ya no seremos un estorbo para ti mañana mismo me voy de aki con bella y pongo la demanda de divorcio para ke te puedas librar de nosotras-

- perfectooo al fin ya no tendré ke preocuparme de ustedes x ke ustedes en mi

vida solo son una carga y un estorbo-

- como puedes decir eso eres un idiotaa te odio charliee-

y despues oi como mi mama subia las escaleras y azotaba la puerta y yo me eche a llorar

no lo podia creer me iban a separar de edward

segui llorando hasta ke me vencio el sueño

me desperte al siguiente dia y pedi ke todo fuera un sueño

baje a desayunar peroo no abajo estaban las maletas de mi madre me la encontre en la

cocina y me dijo ke hicera mis maletas ke x ke nos ibamos

yo no podia creer k todo fuera realidad le dije a mi mama ke por favor nos kedaramos aunke sea hoy para ke yo fuera a la fiesta de edward pero me dijo ke no

ke me apresurara ke nos ibamos en 2 hrs subi a mi cuarto llorando estaba triste x ke me iban a separar de edward y x ke iba a dejar a mis amigos

como pude hice mis maletas ni me di cuenta ke fue lo ke meti x ke yo estaba pensando otras cosas baje y mi mama me dijo ke ya nos ibamos

le pregunte ke a donde nos ibamos y me dijo ke a phoenix con mi abuela marie

llegamos al aeropuerto y yo no me keria subir pero al final tuve ke subir en el avion no

paraba de llorar x ke habia dejado mi hogar desde pequeña mis amigos y lo mas importante a mi amor

no me acuerdo en ke momento me kede dormida pensando en todo eso pero

cuando desperte ya habiamos llegado nos fuimos directamente a casa de mi abuela

y era de noche a la mañana siguiente al despertarme fui al baño y me mire al espejo tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar me bañe y me cambie y baje a desayunar y ahi estaba mi mama y me dijo ke la próxima semana iba a entrar a la escuela paso toda la semana y yo no keria salir casi no comía yo lo ke keria era regresar a forks muy rápido para mi llego el lunes y tenia ke ir a la escuela invente cualquier excusa contal de no ir pero era muy mala mintiendo y así fue como empezó todo mi infierno

Hasta 3 años después ke todo cambio...


	5. Chapter 5

EDWARD POV

Estaba muy emocionado no tanto x ke mañana fuera mi pero no x ke sea mi cumple si no x ke le voy a confesar mi amor a bella desde siempre me ha gustado pero no me atrevia a decirle x ke yo creia ke no me iba a querer pero x fin voy a tener el valor de decirle.

A la mañana siguiente

Me desperte con el ruido de ke alguien tocaba la puerta

Adelante – dije medio dormido

Buenos dias hermanito feliz cumpleaños – dijo mi hermana entrando muy feliz

Gracias Ali- se me hacia muy raro ke estuviera tan temprano despierta

Alice ke haces despierta tan temprano – le pregunte

Ke no puedo venir a felicitar a mi hermanito querido antes ke todos – dijo mostrandome su carita angelical

Ke planeas??? – sabia que ella no se levantaba tan temprano sin ninguna razón

Ok quería ke me dejaras ayudarte para planear como te le vas a declarar a bella

siiiiii- decia mientras ponia su carita de borreguito

edward: alice como te enteras sabes ke no estoy lo kiero hacer yo alice kiero ke sea especial

alice: ok hermanito solo x esta vez no ve voy a meter pero para su boda si y no vas a

poner ningun prexto

edward: alice como dices esas cosas todavia ni le pido a bella ke sea mi novia y ya piensas en boda

alice: no te preocupes yo lo se todo y se ke van a terminar casandose

edward: no see ali tengo un mal presentimiento

alice: trankilo hermaanito mejor apurate para ke tengas todo listo

edward: ok

alice y yo bajamos a la cocina ahi ya estaban mis padres

olaa-saludamos al mismo tiempo ali y yo

olaa- saludaron mis padres

edward - dijo mi madre

si?? - dije yo

bella no va a venir a tu fiesta – dijo mi madre

x kee??? ke le pasoo??- pregunte muy angustiado

Ps.. No se daramas charlie me dijo ke no iban a venir x ke rene y bella se fueron – dijo mi madre

Edward: keee??? No es cierto es mentira

Alice: edward tranquilo tal vez es un mal entendido

Verdad mamá?? Dijo alice

esme: lo siento cariño pero creo ke nooo

edward: no esto no pude ser posible - y subi corriendo a mi cuarto y me encerre

y llore hasta kedarme dormido

me desperte con el ruido de ke alguien tocaba la puerta

alice: edward abremee por favor

edward: alice x favor dime ke no es verdad

alice: lo siento edward pero si lo es

edward: alice x ke me pasa esto a mi no es justo

alice: no lo se pero tienes ke relajarte y tratar de olvidar eso x lo mientras

alice: tienes ke arreglarte tambien x ke si no lo has olvidado tienes una fiesta hoy

edward: alice no kiero nada no kiero una fiesta ahora

alice: edward tienes ke tratar de superar eso ahorita

alice: sabes metete a bañar y yo te busco tu ropa ke te keda poco tiempo

edward: ya ke pero entiende ke yo no kiero esto

me meti a bañar sali y me arregle cuando baje estaban mis padres y mi hermana

yo seguia sin poder creerlo bella mi bella se habia ido y problablemente no la volveria a ver hasta dentro de ucho tiempo.

Estube mucho tiempo en la negacion no lo aceptaba

Hasta k medi cuenta de que no valia la pena seguir asi .

Ese dia mi actitud cambio drasticamente y fue el inicio del NUEVO EDWARD


	6. Chapter 6

BELLA POV:

hasta 3 años despues ke todo cambio...

Iba caminando x un parque acababa de salir de la escuela iba tan distraída en mis pensamientos ke no me di cuenta ke choque con alguien ke choque con alguien me levante y estaba a punto de pedirle perdón a la persona cuando me di cuenta de quien era rose

- rose??? ers tú???-

- bella??? de verdad ers tú???

- aaaaaaaaaaaa rose ke haces aqui????

- me acabo de mudar pero tu ke te paso x ke te fuiste así sin despedirte de nosotros

no sabes como nos sentimos todos estos años todos te extrañábamos en especial edward

- edward???-

- si edward bueno pero ke pasoo tienes ke contarme muchas cosas-

- sii lo se y lo lamento tanto haberme ido así no sabes como me he sentido los he extrañado mucho

Ahí nos pusimos a llorar las dos nos sentamos en una banca y me puse a contarle todo

- ay bella no lo puedo creer y tuviste ke soportar todo esto tu sola-

- si eso fue lo peor no tuve a nadie con quien desahogarme-

- ya no te preocupes x eso ahora me tienes a mi y a jazz por supuesto-

- gracias rose me alegra mucho oír eso-

- bueno ke te parece si te invito a mi casa a una pijamada así hoy te pongo al corriente de todo-

- claro pero primero tengo ke perdir permiso a mi madre -

- no te preocupes yo digo ke si te lo da además si no le decimos a mi mama ke la conversa ya ves tu mamá, mi mamá y la de alice se llevaban muy bien -

- tienes razón vamos a mi casa y así le pido permiso -

- ok vamos -


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer la historia es toda de mi creacion

* * *

EDWRAD POV:

Años después

Estaba saliendo de casa de Tanya la más reciente de mis "amiguitas"

No tenia ganas de llegar a mi casa y oír el sermón que tenia preparado Esme sobre mi conducta

Flash back:

Acaba de llegar de una fiesta k dio tania me había divertido mucho con ella entre lo mas sigiloso k pude pero resulta k la luz de la sala estaba encendida

Edward k horas son estas de llegar? - dijo mi madree

Madre k haces aquí no deberías ya estar dormida

Eso mismo te pregunto a ti no deberías ya estar en casa-dijo Esme

Hay ma ya deja de molestar odio k te metas en mi vida – le grite a mi madre

Que te pasa x k te comportas así – dijo Esme con el sufrimiento marcado en sus facciones

Si hijo pero debes de cambiar tu actitud extraño a aquel niño dulce y tierno que le fascinaba tocar el piano que le paso edward dime

Cambie madre no siempre podría ser el mismo – le dije con mucho esfuerzo

Pero edward empezaste con esa actitud desde que be. – iba a mencionar su nombre y no podía permitirlo

No la menciones madre si me quieres no la menciones

Ok hijo pero x favor cambia tu actitud – me suplico casi llorando

Ok madre lo intentare pero no te prometo nada – le prometí

Fin del flash back

Llegue a mi habitación y me puse a pensar y a rememorar:

Ya no me importaba nada desde que ella se fue.

Pero por lo pronto me tendría que concentrar en mi futura profesion doctor me encantaba la profesión de mi padre pero quería salvar las vidas de los pequeños así que había decidido estudiar para pediatra me iba a ir a la universidad de chicago con mi hermana pero ella iba a estudiar diseño.

Tan distraído estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ya había llegado casa

Tuve suerte de que no hubiera nadie no quería soportar a mi madre con sus charlas de ser un caballero y demás cosas

Me fui a mi cuarto a continuar de empacar mis cosas ya me iba por fin de este pueblo dentro de 2 días

He considerado la idea de a cambiar un poco mis hábitos en la universidad pero la imagen mental se me hizo tan aburrida y al pensar en toda la gama de chicas que me espera seria un desperdicio aunque siendo sincero solo hay una chica con la que desearía pasarme todo el día y la noche pero ella se fue y me dejo mostrándome cuanto le importaba

Cada vez que pienso en ella me envuelve un dolor profundo pero aun así no quiero olvidarla pues su recuerdo es lo que queda de aquella persona que un día fui

Ella es la única por la que cambiaria sin embargo ella ya no esta y no va a volver ella que lo era mí todo la única mujer que logro entrar en mi corazón y que nunca saldrá de ahí:

MI BELLA

Y con ese pensamiento me quede dormido.

* * *

Hola lamento tanto la tardanza pero no habiamos tenido tiempo con la escuela y los proyectos entre otras cosas pero aki esta el cap. y disculpen x las faltas d ortografia


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer pero la historia si es de mi creación

* * *

CHAPTER 8: EL SUEÑO

Pov Bella:

Me encontraba caminando en un bosque o al menos eso parecía los rayos del sol se filtraban entre los árboles y hacia que todo fuera mas luminoso continué caminando hasta que llegue a un prado completamente iluminado y lleno de flores, tarde un minuto en reconocerlo era su prado, nuestro prado y estaba igual de hermoso que cuando éramos niños entonces escuche una risa musical y aterciopelada la risa con la que había soñado todos estos años que había esperado oír desde hace mucho tiempo era su risa de MI edward y fue cuando lo vi.: apareció de entre los árboles estaba mas alto y sus facciones mas acentuadas pero se veía si es que es posible mas hermoso de lo que recordaba y no pude contenerme de pronunciar su nombre…

- edward – me sentí tonta en cuanto se volvió hacia mi y me sonrió pero al instante regreso su mirada al bosque.

En ese momento del mismo lugar de donde EL había llegado salio una mujer con un cuerpo escultural muy parecido al de Rosalía de tez blanca y cabello rubio rojizo era completamente hermosa, se acerco a edward y le tomo de la mano.

Los dos dirigieron sus rostros hacia mi y sonrieron burlonamente entonces edward acerco su rostro al de la mujer y la beso.

- noooo- me desperté gritando en medio de la oscuridad por suerte rose no se despertó.

Recordé mi sueño a edward y a esa chica y di gracias al darme cuenta que habia sido solo un sueño pero rememore lo que rose me había dicho hace unas cuantas horas y me di cuenta que mi sueño se estaba cumpliendo en alguna parte de forks.

Quería llorar pero en la habitación había peligro de que despertara a rose las lagrimas empezaban a brotar de mis ojos tenia que salir de la habitación pronto.

Me dirigí a las escaleras y me derrumbe en el piso los sollozos salían de mi boca por si solos estuve así un buen rato hasta que sentí a alguien a mi espalda .

- bella – dijo una voz masculina que reconocí enseguida.

- hola jazz- dije con la voz entre cortada.

Jasper se acerco y se sentó a mí lado me abrazo y me estrecho en sus brazos como un hermano reconfortando a su hermana pequeña. Necesitaba tanto ese abrazo más de lo que me hubiera imaginado. Los sollozos regresaron y no los pude detener estuvimos así un rato hasta que pude hablar de nuevo

-lo siento jazz- no quería molestarte le dije con la voz mas clara que pude

-tranquila no es una molestia dijo sonriendo.

- es por el verdad- sabia exactamente a quien se refería.

-si pero como lo sabes –no podía entender como lo adivino

- las escuche hablar a ti y a rose de el así que supuse que era por eso

- sabes que esta mal espiar conversaciones ajenas?-le dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude poner.

-no las espiaba solo caminaba por el pasillo y las escuche-dijo devolviendo me la sonrisa-

-Jazz te puedo preguntar algo-su cara se puso seria otra vez por el tono de mivoz que volvía a estar entrecortado

-por su puesto bells-

Crees que si le hubiera dado alguna señal mía… el… seria…diferente- las lagrimas empezaban a formarse de nuevo

-no lo se bella pero algo de lo que tienes que estar segura es de que no fue tu culpa okay, puede que le haya dolido un poco…bueno bastante tu partida pero eso no le daba el derecho de comportarse como lo hace ahora-para este momento las lagrimas ya caian por mis mejillas seguidas una tras otra

-pero lo herí jasper lo lastime-

Eso no tiene nada que ver bella si-con su pulgares empezó mis lagrimas – no quiero que te sientas culpable me duele verte así tu eres como otra hermana para mi no me gusta verte sufrir- me levanto la cabeza pera que le pudiera sostener la mirada, sus ojos solo transmitía dulzura y convicción dándome a entender que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

-de acuerdo jasper lo intentare- me sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente.

-bueno ya es hora de que regresemos a la cama o mañana no te vas a poder parar-se levanto, me agarro la mano y me ayudo a incorporarme.

-buenas noches jazz-

-buenas noches bella-

A pesar de lo que le dije a jasper no podía dejar de sentirme culpable, pero a menos trataría de disimularlo.

Me puse a pensar como habría sido mi vida si mi mama no se hubiera separado de mi papa y con estos pensamientos caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Olaaaaa regreseeeee

Ahora si tarde menos que con la anterior actualización. Espero que les guste lo que mi cabecita fue capas de hacer. Dejen un review si les gusto y si no… también acepto todo tipo de quejas y sugerencias. Díganme que les gustaría que pasara en el capi y como les gustaría que fuera el reencuentro entre EDWARD y BELLA

Les mando un Edward, Jacob, Emmet o Jasper elijan el que quieran

Besos y mordiscos.


	9. Chapter 9

EDWRAD POV:

Años después:

Estaba saliendo de la casa de Tanya la más reciente de mis "amiguitas"

No tenia ganas de llegar a mi casa y oír el sermón que tenía preparado Esme sobre mi conducta

Flash back:

Acaba de llegar de una fiesta que dio Tania me había divertido mucho con ella entre lo mas sigiloso que pude pero resulta que la luz de la sala estaba encendida

-Edward que horas son estas de llegar? - dijo mi madree

-Madre que haces aquí no deberías ya estar dormida-

-Eso mismo te pregunto a ti no deberías ya estar en casa-dijo Esme

-Hay ma ya deja de molestar odio que te metas en mi vida – le grite a mi madre

-¿Qué te pasa por que te comportas así?– dijo Esme con el sufrimiento marcado en sus facciones

-Extraño a aquel niño dulce y tierno que le fascinaba tocar el piano que le paso Edward dime que le paso-

-Cambie madre no siempre podría ser el mismo – le dije con mucho esfuerzo-

-Pero edward empezaste con esa actitud desde que Bel… – iba a mencionar su nombre y no podía permitirlo

-No la menciones madre si me quieres no la menciones-

-Ok hijo pero por favor cambia tu actitud – me suplico casi llorando

-Ok madre lo intentare pero no te prometo nada – le prometí

Fin del flash back.

Llegue a mi habitación y me puse a pensar y a rememorar:

Ya no me importaba nada desde que ella se fue

Pero por lo pronto me tendría que concentrar en mi futuro convertirme en un

eminente medico me encantaba la profesión de mi padre cirujano pero quería salvar las vidas de los pequeños así que había decidido

estudiar para pediatra, me iba a ir a la universidad de chicago con mi hermana pero ella iba a estudiar diseño.

Tan distraído estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ya había llegado casa

Tuve suerte de que no hubiera nadie no quería soportar a mi madre con sus charlas de ser un caballero y demás cosas.

Me fui a mi cuarto a continuar de empacar mis cosas ya que por fin me iba de este pueblo dentro de 2 días.

He considerado la idea de a cambiar un poco mis hábitos en la universidad pero la imagen mental se me hizo tan aburrida y al pensar en toda la gama de chicas que me espera seria un desperdicio aunque siendo sincero solo hay una chica con la que desearía pasarme todo el día y la noche pero ella se fue y me dejo mostrándome cuan poco le importaba

Cada vez que pienso en ella me envuelve un dolor profundo pero aun así no quiero olvidarla pues su recuerdo es lo que queda de aquella persona que un día fui.

Ella es la única por la que cambiaria sin embargo ella ya no esta y no va a volver ella, que lo era mí todo, la única mujer que logro entrar en mi corazón y que nunca saldrá de ahí:

MI BELLA

Y con ese pensamiento me quede dormido.


End file.
